The present invention relates to an electric component arrangement structure of a vehicle which comprises an electricity-storage device to store the electricity and others.
Conventionally, it is well known that a vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle, is equipped with an electricity-storage device to store the electricity, such as a rechargeable battery (for example, a nickel metal hydride rechargeable battery, a nickel-cadmium rechargeable battery, a lithium-ion rechargeable battery, or a lead-acid battery). It is also known that a capacitor is used, in place of the rechargeable battery, as the electricity-storage device (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-89040, for example).
While the above-described electricity-storage device is usually provided in an engine room formed at a front portion of the vehicle as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-281806, for example, that is provided below a floor of a vehicle compartment in some cases as disclosed in the above-described first patent document.
Herein, when the electricity generated by a generator (alternator) which is driven by the engine is stored at the electricity-storage device, charging the electricity with a high voltage may be efficient. In this case, a converter to convert the electricity, such as a DC/DC convertor, may be necessary for supplying the electricity stored at the electricity-storage device to the battery, such as the lead-acid battery, or an electric load.
The electricity-storage device, the convertor or the battery are usually weak in heat, and the electricity-storage device which is comprised of the capacitor, in particular, generates heat during its use. Accordingly, in a case in which these electric components are installed to the vehicle, it may be necessary to configure such that these components do not receive any improper heat influence from the engine as much as possible. Further, it may be preferable that the length of harnesses which couple the generator, the electricity-storage device, the convertor and the battery be shortened to reduce a supply loss of the electricity via the harnesses.